The Silver Child
by BlackWolfSpirit1
Summary: AU World. What if Percy isn't a son of Poseidon. What if he didn't grow up with Sally, but instead with the Hunt? He grew up in the Hunt, and recieved the blessing of more than one goddess. Might join up one of the books, or maybe not... we will see! Currently no pairing, but it might change in the future. R & R! You decide if I should continue. K to T
1. Chapter 1

**New story, so please tell me what you think… enjoy!**

Two dark figures were standing side by side in a beautiful, large clearing lit up by the moonlight. One figure was obviously female, and was identified as Lupa, the Roman goddess of wolves. The figure next to her was much larger than her, and was male. In his hands, he held a small blue bundle, in which lay a small, beautiful toddler boy, no older than 4. He had wild raven black hair, and was sleeping peacefully in the older male's arms. The goddess looked at the toddler, before looking at the man expectantly. "Why did you call me, P-" she questioned before she was quickly interrupted by the man.

"Don't say my name, Lupa. It is dangerous to say it out loud so freely, and I would hate to attract unwanted attention," said the man. His voice was deep and held power, but at the same time, was soft and warm. Lupa was slightly agitated, but understood his reasoning and nodded her head slowly. The man at her side sighed deeply, before starting his explanation. "I need a favour from you."

Lupa raised her eyebrow questioningly, and asked, "What would that be? You know very well that-"

"No," the man interrupted again. "It has nothing to do with betraying Olympus. You are far to loyal for that." He chuckled lightly at the annoyed expression the goddess wore. "As you can see," he continued, "I have sired a demigod child. My first demigod child." He ignored the wide eyes and the shocked look he received. "He will be a powerful demigod, and I would not want to endanger him by keeping him by my side. I need you to find him a safe place where he would grow up in." He saw that she was about to complain, so he quickly hurried on. "Please, Lupa," he begged. "I do not care if he sides with the Olympians. I just want my baby boy to be safe. He has had a very rough life." Lupa looked at him questioningly. "He was abused by his step-father, while his mother was a drunk, and just looked as he was being tortured," he explained. Lupa saw the pleading eyes that begged her to help him, and she sighed in submission.

"The Roman camp?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I want him to grow up as a Greek. It will be much easier for him, and plus, he is a Greek. I can foresee that he will grow up to be a great warrior, and a even better leader."

"I can't take him to the Greek camp! I have to stay with the Romans, and the Greeks can't learn about their existence. It just brings sadness and death," Lupa objected.

"Please, find him some sort of safe place," the man said. He handed over the boy to the wolf goddess. The toddler subconsciously cuddled closer to the goddess, enjoying the warmth she provided. It broke Lupa's heart to even think about leaving the poor boy behind. She looked back up expecting to see the man, but saw that he was already gone.

"I guess that leaves me no choice, but to fulfil your fathers wishes," she told the sleeping boy quietly. The goddess turned around and walked back into the forest, lost in thought about where she should leave the little boy.

Lupa walked through the forest, trying to come up with a place. That is when she got an idea. _The Hunt! Yes, that would be great, but they hate boys… _she thought. _No, I don't think they would mind a boy this young. They could teach him how to fight and survive. To help him, I will give him my blessing. Yes, this is perfect. _She looked down at the sleeping form of the boy, and for a minute he glowed a soft silver colour, before it disappeared from sight. The boy stirred, but then sighed quietly and became still again. Lupa smiled at the boy, before she started making her way to the Hunters camp, which was not so far away from her.

Lupa was nearing the camp, before a sudden sliver light appeared in front of her. From the light materialised a small girl with auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. She could have been twelve years old, and wore a smile as she saw her good friend, Lupa. "Lady Artemis," Lupa greeted respectfully.

"Lupa," Artemis said in return. She still wore her smile, until she caught sight of the boy that was lying in Lupa's arms, and her smile turned into a scowl. "What is a boy doing here?"

"I have come to ask you if you and your Hunters can look after him," Lupa explained. Artemis looked at her in disbelief.

"He is a-" Artemis wanted to argue, but was interrupted.

"Yes, Artemis, I am not blind. But he is still very young, and he has had a hard life. His mother was an alcoholic, and his step-father abused him," Lupa said. Artemis looked at the boy in her friend's arms, and felt pity for him. Yes, she has seen and heard about these kinds of things many times, but already at this young age? She sighed in defeat, and looked back up at Lupa.

"I can give him a chance, but that doesn't mean that my Hunters will. He will have to earn their respect himself," she said. Lupa nodded, and sighed in relief that Artemis would take him in. She had no doubt that he would prove to them that he was worthy. "Do you know his godly parent?" Artemis asked.

"No," Lupa answered quickly, too quickly for the moon goddess' liking. It was obvious to her that Lupa was lying, but she really didn't want to go into another stupid argument with her.

"Whatever," Artemis said. "Hand him over." Lupa did as she was told, and carefully placed the boy into Artemis' hands. She was careful to not wake him up, as she didn't want him to panic or anything. "What is his name?"

Lupa shrugged. She has forgotten to ask about the boy's name, as she was in hurry. "I will leave that up to you." Then Lupa transformed into her wolf self, and bounded off into the forest. A second after that, the boy started stirring in Artemis' arms. _Joy, _she thought, _what was supposed to be a nice morning stroll to give me time to think, just gave me more trouble. _The boy opened his eyes, and Artemis nearly got lot in his vibrant sea green eyes. There were hints of silver in his eyes, which made her wonder. _Who was this child? Who is his godly parent? _The boy opened his eyes fully, once he saw that he was no more lying in his fathers arms. He panicked, but Artemis soothed him, and rocked him in her arms. True, she might not like boys, but something told her that he was different.

"Who?" the small boy questioned, seeming to have calmed down.

"Don't worry. You are safe. What is your name?" Artemis asked. The boy stared back up at her with a blank expression. She sighed, _seems like either he doesn't want to tell me, or he doesn't have one. _"Fine, if you won't tell me, we will have to make one up. How about, Perseus? Percy for short?" I asked the boy. He clapped his hands in reply, and smiled a wide smile. Artemis couldn't help but smile in response. "Percy it is. Now let's go, for you still will have to meet your new sisters," she said, as she started making her way back to camp.

**So what do you think? Yes, Artemis is a little too nice to boys, but please, I just had to make it so. Don't kill me… :P :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support guys! I really appreciate all the help and review I get… :D**

**Looking4Misteria: Thanks for your review! And yes, she's kind cause he is still just a child…**

**Starfrost Prime: Haha, well glad you like it :D**

**Lukeawsome: Yeah, the father may be obvious to some people… but I don't really mind. The main point is that the Olympians/Artemis doesn't know yet…**

**ChakorReulle: Exactly. He is still very young. Glad you like it!**

**Percy Zoe and Artemis fan & GOW 3: I didn't really think about the pairing yet. I mean, he is still very young… And personally, I am very bad at writing romance stories. We will see in the future… Maybe there will be a pairing :D**

**Everyone else, thanks for the reviews! If you have any questions… feel free to ask.**

While walking, Artemis took her time, getting to know Percy better. He has been very shy at first, but soon after, he has started opening up to her. Artemis couldn't shake the feeling that she had some kind of connection with him. Something just made her like him, and she swore to find out what it was. They both finally walked out into a clearing, where the Hunter's camp was situated. Percy, by now, was fully awakened, and was staring at the camp in wonder. Artemis looked at Percy's awed expression, and couldn't help but chuckle. "What do you think of it?" she asked the little boy.

"It's p-pwetty," he said in a weak voice. Artemis stared at him for a second. It almost looked like he was afraid to speak, which angered her greatly. No, she was not mad at Percy. She was mad at the people who would so such bad things to such small children. Like said before, during the short time she has gotten to know Percy, she has already taken a great liking to him. _Maybe we can teach him our ways; _she mused in her head. _He is still so innocent and young to do anything bad._

"Don't worry," Artemis reassured him. "You will love it here. This will be your new home where you will be safe, okay?" He nodded his head, and Artemis placed him down onto the ground. His green-with-specks-of-silver eyes looked up at her questioningly. She held out her hand, and he gently placed his hand in hers. "Come on, Percy. Let's meet the rest," she told him. They made their way into the still silent camp, before Artemis took a sharp left turn, and led them to her tent. Once they were inside, Artemis knelt down in front of Percy. "Percy, you do trust me, do you?" She asked him. He immediately nodded his head, which made Artemis smile. She didn't know why, but she already felt very protective of him. She didn't want anything to happen to him. The point was that Artemis had the feeling that Percy was going to be somewhat important in the future. She didn't tell Percy, but when she and Lupa first met today, they had a silent conversation about him. Lupa refused to tell her who his godly parent was, but she did tell her one thing. The idea of that one thing didn't seem very appealing to her. After all, this was very different. Percy was a boy, the first she has ever taken a liking in (AN: No… not like that. She likes him as a son). The idea? Lupa has asked her to bless him. Now if she had asked her to bless some other boy, or someone else, she would stare at her as if she was crazy. Are you asking why she didn't do it this time? Well simple (or not), something told her that Lupa knew what she was doing, and to trust her. Since Lupa practically pleaded her to bless him, she has decided to do something even more extreme. Now she has never done this to a boy before, but now she was very certain that she was doing the right thing. "Percy, would you allow me to adopt you?" she asked hopefully. To say the little boy was shocked would be an understatement. He was a lot smarter than people gave him the credit for. His daddy told him everything about the Greek gods, so he knew a lot of things. He knew that Artemis hated boys, so that's why he was so wary of her at the beginning. The power he inherited from his father allowed him to prepare for or foresee anything, but this was definitely something he did not expect. The life with his mother and stepfather made him loose nearly all hope, but here was a goddess that was giving him a new chance. A new chance at a new life.

"Y-you would weally do that?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Yes, Percy. In fact, I always wanted to have a very close bond with someone, someone that was not one of my faithful Hunters," Artemis answered. Percy's hopeful smile turned into a full-blown grin.

"I would love that!" he shouted, and hugged her with all his might. It surprised the goddess greatly, but she shook her head briefly, and hugged him back.

"Good, now stand back, and let me do this," she told him, and he obeyed. He took a step back and she began chanting in ancient Greek. "I, η Άρτεμις, θεά του κυνηγιού, να εγκρίνει την παρούσα Περσέα, όπως ο γιος μου." Percy was surrounded from head to toe by a bright silver light. Once it disappeared, Artemis gasped at the changes. No, at the _change. _Instead of his mostly sea green eyes with small silver specks, his eyes were now fully silver, with only a small sea green circle around his pupils. He had a barely noticeable silver aura surrounding him, which is nearly impossible to see, unless you really study him from close-up. He looked at her questioningly, and Artemis waved her hand, creating a mirror out of thin air in front of him. Percy stared wide-eyed at his reflection. His thin, bruised body turned more lithe and athletic. He also looked stronger than before. But what captured his gaze were his eyes. He can't say he didn't like them. In fact, he absolutely adored them. "What do you think of your new look?" Artemis asked the speechless demigod.

"I-I l-love it!" Percy stuttered, still lost in his reflection, as he was evaluating every change.

"I am glad to hear that. But first of all, we will have to keep this a secret for a while, okay?" Artemis asked.

"Why?" Percy asked confused, tilting his head slightly to the side, which made him unbearably cute.

Artemis sighed, not wanting to think about the consequences of her action. "Because," she said, "there will be definitely problems. We still have to tell the Hunters about you, and you first will have to prove to them that you are worthy."

Percy's eyes widened as he thought about the Hunters who despised boys. Artemis panicked, not wanting to scare her… son. It still felt weird for her to say that. "Don't worry Percy," she reassured. "They will take a liking for you soon, okay? I will tell them to be nice, and if there will be any trouble, tell me."

"Okay," he said, and Artemis sighed, obviously glad that she didn't scare him with her statement. She knew it was true though. He will have to earn their trust his own way.

"Come on, Percy," she said. "Let's finally go and meet the rest." She started walking to the door.

"Thank you… mum," she heard him say. She froze in the spot.

"What?" she asked, thinking she has misheard him.

"I just wanted to say that that I am very gwateful, mommy," he replied shyly, before

making his way out of the tent. Artemis, still frozen on the spot, smiled. It felt uncomfortable to be called that, but she couldn't say that she didn't like it. She slowly went after Percy, the feeling of uneasiness building inside her as she thought of how she will introduce him to the Hunt.

**Hey people? I know things happened quite early and all of a sudden, which I am sorry for if you didn't like it. Please review and send me your ideas!**

**See ya peeps! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, really people? So few reviews… But anyway, thanks to harryginny9, JACarter, Max Jackson Alpha wolf, Percy Zoe and Artemis fan, Lmb111514, xxPercyRoxxx, ChakorReulle and BlazeLuminous for reviewing. Now big thanks to Looking4Misteria, who keeps reviewing and making my day! :D**

**Anyway… of to the chappy!**

Percy and I made our way outside, where a few, three to be exact, Hunters were already sitting by the fire. Just now did I really realise how long this whole thing lasted. I immediately recognised the few Hunters that were there. One was Phoebe, daughter of Ares. This worried me a little, since she was known as one of the Hunt's biggest man-hater. The other one that was sitting next to her was Atalanta, a daughter of Apollo. Both girls looked sleepy, and it seemed that they were just dragged out of bed, which might be possible because of the person that was pacing worriedly in front of them. The said girl was my faithful lieutenant, Zoe Nightshade. Once she saw me, she immediately ran up to me. "My Lady! We were worried about you. You weren't here this morning, so we thought something…" Zoe said, but her speech trailed off once she laid her eyes on the person standing behind me. Percy was hiding behind my leg, looking wide-eyed at my lieutenant. "What is a _boy _doing here, my lady?" she asked with disgust. Percy, hearing the disgust in her voice, retreated even more behind me.

"Zoe, this is Percy," I introduced. "He will be staying with us in the Hunt."

Zoe looked at me incredulously. "What?!" she finally said, recovering from her shock. "But my lady, he is a _boy_!" Behind me, I felt Percy tremble lightly.

"Enough Zoe! I will explain the situation to all of you as soon as everyone is awake," I said to the three Hunters. Phoebe and Atalanta, who were quiet this whole time, got up and quickly ran to the tents, most likely to wake the others up. I sighed in defeat. _Looks like I will have to explain this earlier than I wanted to. This will be a looong day…_I said to herself. I looked back to Zoe, who was still staring at me expectantly. I turned to Percy, and bend down to be at his eye-level. "Go to my tent Percy, and get a quick wash. You will see that I have already flashed-in some new clothes for you." He looked at his own clothes, which were covered in mud, and were ripped in several places. He then smiled at me, and proceeded to go back to my tent. I got up, and brushed the dirt of my pants. "Come on, Zoe," I told her. "I'm going to explain it all." Zoe nodded her head, but I could see the frustration hidden in them. Together, we walked over to the fireplace, and waited by its side in silence. A while later, the rest of the Hunt poured out of the tents, to hear the story.

"Is it true?" asked one of the newer Hunters, Sophie. She was a daughter of Demeter, and was an equally big man-hater as Phoebe.

"Everyone settle down," I told them sternly. They all obeyed, and sat down in front of me. "Okay, so it happened this morning. I was out for a walk, when I met Lupa. It was she who gave me the boy."

"Wait, so Lupa, your friend who knew that you hate boys, told you to take care of one?" interrupted Elizabeth. She was one of the newest members of the Hunt, not yet determined. Once she realised that she has interrupted me, she quickly muttered her apology.

"Yes, Elizabeth," I answered. "Lupa gave me Percy because he had no other home, and he was abused since a very young age."

"How old is he? And where is he?" asked Atalanta. One reason why I really like her was because she never judged people before she met them.

"He is currently four," I answered and saw some of the Hunters eyes widen at his young age, but no one said a thing. "Right now he is washing up, and dressing into new clothes. Now please be nice to him, okay?"

There were some groans and grumbles in the group, but nonetheless they all agreed. I still doubted that they would be nice so soon. There was a sound of some shuffling feet, and Percy came into view. He was wearing dark black jeans, with a silver shirt and a black jean jacket. Over all, I had to admit he looked quite badass, or well, as badass as a small toddler can be. He slowly walked up to us, with his head hung low. Once he stood by me, he finally looked up. I heard a couple of Hunters gasp as they saw his eyes, and I inwardly grinned. "Hello, I'm Pewcy," Percy introduced himself. No one said a word, and remained glaring at him. Well, all but one, who came right up to him.

"Hi Percy, my name is Atalanta," she told him. Both Percy and I smiled at her kindness.

"Atalanta," I said. "Would you mind showing Percy around the camp later?"

"Sure. In fact, I can do it now, and if anyone want to join us, be my guest," she replied, but no one moved. Instead, all Hunters looked at her as if she has gone bonkers. Atalanta sighed, and led Percy away.

"My lady, are you sure we can trust him? He is a boy after all. All boys will betray you sooner or later," asked Sophie.

"He is still a child, and plus, we can teach him our ways," surprisingly Phoebe answered her question. All eyes were on her as she stood up, and left in the direction Percy and Atalanta left. It did take me by surprise, but I was glad that Percy got a good and powerful Huntress on his side.

"Give him a chance girls," I said as I stood up. "Like Phoebe said, we can teach him differently."

Someone snorted at that, but I didn't bother to look for the culprit. I swiftly turned around and headed back to my tent. Little did I know that one or two Huntresses were planning to make hell for the little boy demigod.

**Sorry, this is a very short chapter, but it's your fault! More reviews make me want to write more!  
See ya next time ppl!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amazing guys, just amazing. Thanks for the great reviews I got. Keep it up! :D  
READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE**

**Most of my future chapters will be about Percy growing up in the Hunt, before it actually goes on onto the main problem… if there will be one.**

**Percy talking: w = r (sowwy = sorry… etc)**

Percy PoV

It has been a week now since I have joined the Hunt. I have only two friends here, Atalanta and Phoebe, who I now think of as my sisters. Zoe ignores me completely, which makes me sad, as it is obvious that she doesn't like me. The rest of the Hunters also ignore me, except for two. Elizabeth and Sophie. They play nasty pranks on me, and always are just mean to me. If I ever come close to them, they either shout at me or tease me. My mummy (it's still very surprising), tries her best to get them to like me, but I know that it is quite impossible. They are used to hating boys, and I know for sure that I am one.

Currently I was walking through the forest, around the camp, when I suddenly spot a beautiful deer. It was too late to hide, as it already noticed me. It started running, and I ran after it, or at least attempted to run. I am still very young and am really clumsy in comparison with the Hunters. I tripped once or twice on the way, but still somehow managed to follow it the way it ran. At last, I came into a large clearing, in which I saw a large man standing. Me being curious, I hesitantly walked towards the man. He had power rolling off of him in waves, which gave away the fact that he was a powerful immortal. The man had messy black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was about two meters high, but considering he is an immortal, he could most likely choose how high he wanted to be. The man was studying me closely, wordlessly watching as I approached him. "Perseus," he finally said, and I stopped in my tracks. How did this man know who I am?

"Who awe you?" I asked him.

"Don't worry Perseus-"

"Pewcy," I automatically corrected him.

He chuckled before continuing, "Yes, Percy. Don't worry, for I am no enemy. My name is Prometheus."

My eyes grew wide. "P-Pwometheus? Like the Titan?"

"Yes, pretty much," he replied in amusement.

"What awe you doing hewe, Lord Pwometheus?" I asked while bowing, wisely being polite, as it's not smart pissing-off immortals.

He waved his hand dismissing the bow. "No need for that. I came here to tell you something important."

"Yes?"

He sighed deeply. "Now look, please don't hate me, and let me explain before you judge me, okay?" I nodded confused, but stayed silent. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Percy, I am your father."

It took me a while to realise what he just said. "What?! No, w-what? That can't be," I shouted.

"Percy please, understand," he pleaded.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"Why were you not thewe all that time at h-home?" I asked again, a little more forcefully.

He looked down sadly, before replying, "Oh but I was. You just didn't see me. Some of those visions you got? Well, that was me warning you. It was me who took you out of that place. It was because of me that you have a new family. I couldn't come close to you without alerting the gods. It would put you into more danger."

It was then that I couldn't bare it anymore. I stepped to him, and hugged him fiercely. He was a little surprised, but hugged back anyway. "I miss you dad," I told him. In reply he hugged me back even more, before letting me go.

"I know, and I am very sorry. I will try to visit you as much as I can, but you see, the gods don't really like the Titans," he told me. He smiled down at me, before his face turned serious again. "Percy, your forethought powers are still weak, but they will soon grow stronger. You will soon see that a war is coming. Some of the Titans are rising, and want to destroy the gods," he told me. I stood there listening wide-eyed at this new information. "Percy you need to train hard. You can't tell your mother about this yet, okay?"

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Well for starters, it is still far away in the future, and second of all, she still doesn't know that I am your father. She would be suspicious about how you got the information," he replied. I sighed in defeat, but understood the logic in dad's words. "One more thing," he said. "You have more powers than that. You will need to control it, but you can also-" he was interrupted by people calling my name.

"Percy!" a voice called. I immediately recognised who it was. Mum.

"Run Percy," dad commanded. "We will talk some other time. They can't know that I am here."

I nodded. "Bye dad," I said, and ran back into the forest. I wasn't running long before I appeared in the Hunters camp. Mum, who was just standing a few meters in front of me, turned around and saw me standing there.

"Percy! Where were you? Are you alright?" she immediately started questioning me.

"I'm fine mummy," I reassured her. The worry disappeared from her eyes, and was replaced by anger.

"Where were you? You were gone the whole day without telling anyone! We thought something bad happened, " she demanded, her silver eyes blazing.

I shrank back, not used to her being so mad. "I'm so sowwy. I lost twack of time. I'm sowwy, it wont happen again," I apologised. She calmed down and embraced me firm hug.

"Sorry I shouted at you. I was just really worried. Everyone is looking for you. Some, meaning Atalanta and Phoebe, bill be quite angry, so brace yourself," she explained. I gulped, and could imagine the angry faces of my two sisters. Mum laughed at my worried expression, and laughed. I crossed my hands and pouted.

"It's not my fault! I saw this pwetty deer, and wan (ran) after it," I said.

Mum laughed again. "Percy, don't you know that deer are too fast for you to outrun?"

"Not if you awe an animal," I blurted out, not even knowing where that came from.

Mum looked at me strangely. "Yeah, but you are not an animal, Percy. You are a demigod. This reminds me, we still have to find out who your godly father is."

"No! I mean, it isn't even that necessary," I quickly said, trying hard to hide the mistake. If mum noticed something, she didn't show it or say anything. Instead she just gave me another hug. We stayed like that for a while, before someone behind us cleared his or her throat. We turned around to see the sun god standing there. Lord Apollo himself came to a visit, and he didn't look really happy.

**Sooo… what do you guys think? What will Apollo do? I dont know, for I have not written it yet... Well, you will see in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE READ! ****Sorry guys, but next week I will be _out of the country without my computer, so I won't be able to update _**** Please don't kill me! ****The week after that I will try to do more than one chapters, kay?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry, this chappy was rushed… but here it is. I was very busy last week, and so no chapter then… srry **

**A guest asked how can Percy have green eyes if Prometheus has grey? Well let me tell you… Percy **_**does**_** have a mother, who has green eyes in this story. His eyes don't have to be grey, just because his fathers are…**

**But anyway… off to the chapter!**

Mummy turned around to stare into the sun gods unamused eyes. It was weird for him, since I knew very well that Apollo was always the cheerful one. "What are you doing here, Apollo?" mum asked coldly. She pushed me behind her back, trying to shield me from his piercing gaze.

"Ya know… just checking up and all. But what I would want to know is what's _he _doing here?" Apollo replied. Somehow the way he said it, made me think that he knew much more about me then the others. This inner feeling, which I have learned to trust dearly.

"That is none of your business, Apollo," Artemis replied. "In fact, I don't even remember asking you to come here, so leave, _now!_"

"Ah… Arty! But you know that as the role of the bigger brother, I have got to make sure my little sis is alright," he told her, his cheerfulness lowly returning.

"For the last time Apollo, I am OLDER!" mum shouted in annoyance. I couldn't help but giggle at their petit argument, despite being in this situation. Apollo's gaze quickly returned to me, but now it was much more collected and gentle.

"Now now, Arty, I think you didn't introduce me to my little nephew, did you?" he asked her, yet still keeping eye contact with me. I felt mums hands tighten slightly around me, as her eyes widened in shock.

"He is a child of one of our siblings?" she asked, obviously thinking that he was referring to my godly birth parent.

"Oh no no," he shook his head. "I believe you adopted him, didn't you?" I looked up once again at her, to find her eyes now the size of dinner plates. I would have laughed at her expression, but knew better than to make a sound.

"H-how did you know?" she asked suspiciously. He just laughed, and came closer to me. Artemis instinctually brought me closer to her, and backed away from her brother.

He raised an eyebrow at her action. "I won't do anything to him, Arty. And to answer your previous question, you do know that I am the god of prophecies, which sometimes allows me to see the future," he explained. "Yup, foreseeing things can be another way to call it. Of course though, I can't see as much as Prometheus or his children could…" he told her dryly, staring right at me, though to my relief she didn't understand the point that he was trying to imply. Yup, he definitely knew who I was, I mean, who I fully was. He finally looked back up at her, and sighed in defeat. "Look Arty, I can't do anything about what you have done, and I swear I won't tell anyone or harm him. Though can I at least greet my little nephew?"

After a minute of silence, she grudgingly nodded, and stepped aside. I instantly missed her beside me, and was frightened of what the god would do to me. It was a well-known fact that Apollo was over-protective, and didn't like any boys near Artemis, even if it were boys as young as me.

He smiled and walked up to me, so he was now only a meter away. "Sup bro," he greeted, his smile never leaving his face. It wavered though, when I didn't move to shake the hand that he has stuck out, or when I didn't say a word. He sighed again (the sighing was really starting to annoy me today), "Look Perce, I swear on the river Styx that I won't hurt you or anything, okay?" Thunder boomed over-head, sealing the oath. Now I finally managed to smile at him. "Great! Now come and hug Uncle Apollo!" he cried, opening his arms wide. I rolled my eyes, but ran up to him anyway. He pulled me up, and spun me in a circle while I cried in joy. He finally let me down, and I tried my best to stand straight after the wild spinning. Wow, and here I thought Apollo was going to kill me or something.

"Now calm down you two," mum said from behind me, coming up to steady me as I nearly fell face first onto the ground. "The others will hear you," she told us.

Apollo frowned. "You mean they don't know yet? Isn't it obvious with the silver in his eyes?" he asked.

"No they don't know Apollo, and I wish it to stay so for a while. Now anyway, is this the only reason to why you have come here?" mum replied agitated.

"Aw, but Sis! Of course not! I have come to see the ladies, and how you're all doin!" uncle replied happily. Of course, right after he said it, he had to dodge a silver arrow that was aiming right at him.

"Apollo…" mum said in a deadly calm, yet warning tone.

"Okay okay!" he said, raising his arms in defence. "Just-"

"Uh, please! Don't say a word anymore! You are giving me a headache, and you were here for only like… a minute or two, " Artemis groaned. I laughed, and hugged her legs in support.

"Mummy?" I asked her. She turned her head to me, and raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Can I hang out with Uncle Apollo today?"

She was about to protest, but Apollo interrupted her. "Come on Arty! I'll get to know him better, and we'll have fun! He won't have to at least stay here and get annoyed by your, oh-so-nice Hunters," he told her, the last part dripping with sarcasm. Artemis seemed annoyed at him for offending her Hunters, but finally nodded.

"Fine, but I expect him to return by 9pm sharp, understood?" she told us both. We nodded our heads, and Apollo grabbed my shoulder, teleporting us to whatever the place it will be. I've got to say I am nervous, but it can't be that bad now, can it?

**Yes yes… short chapter, but there will be a next one this week, so stay tuned!**

**R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

I know guys, I know! I said I would update last week again, didn't I? Well srry, but you know… I have a life outside fanfiction too. Here is a quick chapter. I will try to update the next one again soon, but no promises, kay?

Remember, w =r (sweaw = swear)

**Btw, check out my friends, Cipher032's one-shot! It's great and is a Perlia :D**

You know, you'd think hanging out with a god is a great thing. You'd think that hanging out with Apollo, and later on Hermes (yes, he joined us too), would be awesome. And it really was… well, at least for the first few minutes. Uncle Apollo (he made me call him that, or just uncle), talked to me about all his adventures, and we would just casually get to know each other. Turned out he knew that I am Prometheus's son as he saw it in one of his visions. He bluntly told me that he didn't like me, but that I was getting 'cooler' by the minute, allowing him to hang out with me. Well, it couldn't get any stranger, but we got past that conversation, and soon started a new one. Like before, he was getting to know me, and was asking me questions that were getting more and more personal. That was also the time when Hermes appeared out of no-where (talk about great timing). And this of course, brings us to the current situation that I am stuck in. "Um, Apollo? Who is this little buddy?" Hermes asked confused, ruffling my already messy hair.

"This, bro, is my little nephew. Percy meet Hermes, Hermes this is Percy," uncle introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Perce. If you're his nephew, I guess you are mine as well, ain't that right?" Hermes said. I nodded; interrupting whatever Apollo was about to say. "That's great, just please bro, don't call me uncle. Makes it weird, you know?" I nodded again, and made room for Hermes to sit next to us. Hermes and uncle Apollo started talking about some girls that they passed by earlier in a bar, while I just tried distracting myself with anything that was accessible on the table. After a while, when I was ready to pass out of boredom, Apollo and Hermes suddenly stood up. I unaware of the situation, remained sitting. I was looking back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was happening. They finally seemed to notice my inquiring gaze, as they both looked down at me.

Apollo had a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he said, "Come on Perce. We are going to meet some friendly people. Ahh, well… more like get to know them better." He was eyeing a group of women that were standing on the far side of the bar, and so it didn't take a genius to figure out what he planned to do.

"Um, but why do _I_ have to go?" I asked, not yet quite sure what it had to do with me.

"Come _on_, Percy. The only easy was to win them over, is to act all fatherly around a small child," replied Hermes. My eyes widened in realisation, as I put the puzzle pieces all together.

"But mommy won't like that," I tried to reason with Apollo, since he was the only one who knew who my mother was.

"Nah, she won't know Perce," he replied, and picked me up in his arms. I tried struggling, but knew it was useless. He walked casually to the bar, and stopped next to the group of unsuspecting women, with Hermes right behind him. He placed me onto one of the barstools, and sat down next to me. "So, son, what would you want to drink? Non-alcoholic of course… We'll have to wait a few more years for that," Apollo began his act. Me having no choice went along.

"I don't know," I said, and I really meant it. After all, it was a bar, and I didn't exactly know anything about this place.

"Excuse me," Hermes told the bartender, "do you have anything for small kids here? We would hate to have him go thirsty on us." The bartender frowned a bit, but answered nonetheless.

"We may have some apple juice, but sir, this place is not exactly for-" he said, but got interrupted by uncle.

"We'll all have the apple juice then," he said. "It's not like we are gonna drink with a small kid here." This seemed to get the attention of the group sitting next to us, and they all turned.

"Aww, now aren't you good parents," said a tall blonde lady sitting right next to Apollo.

"I'm sorry, but this is not my or my friends son. We are simply taking care of him, and promised his mother to keep him safe. We take this promise seriously, don't we, George?" Apollo quickly lied (well, he really _wasn't _my father, but still…), making up a false name for Hermes.

"We sure do," he said, frowning upon hearing the name, obviously displeased by being named after one of his snakes. The frown was quickly replaced by a dazzling smile though, and soon the other ladies come over onto the other side as well.

"Want a drink, ladies?" asked Apollo.

They all smiled, and nodded their heads. Great, so now I am used as one of their devices to lure in women? Not cool, uncle, not cool… It was getting very awkward and uncomfortable, when suddenly I heard a loud gasp. It seemed that I was the only one who heard it, as Apollo and Hermes kept their attention on the ladies. I turned around, and saw a very, very angry Zoe stalking towards us (and trust me, that is not a sight you want to see). She was walking slowly, exactly like a predator would be stalking her prey. When she finally got to me, I instantly shrunk back and avoided her eyes (hey, not my fault! She and I weren't on the best terms yet…). "What are you doing here, Perseus?" Zoe said sternly. I risked looking up, and to my surprise, she wasn't glaring at me, but at the two gods who were busy flirting with the women.

"I didn't do anything! I sweaw! Uncle took me hewe!" I said, not wanting to anger her anyhow. Her frown, if possible, got even deeper, as she took a big sigh to calm herself down.

"Come on, Perseus. My lady is waiting for us, and she would want to hear what Apollo was up to," Zoe said, helping me off the chair (though you could see her distaste of touching me).

"Awen't we going to tell them something?" I asked her; a little reluctant to leave unnoticed, since I knew that they would freak out seeing me gone.

"No, now hurry," she said, dragging me out. "The sooner we get to My Lady, the sooner will we see the vile men punished." He had an evil glint in her eyes, and I shuddered at the thought of what will happen to the two gods.

**Hey, how was it? Review?**


End file.
